Carbonated beverages such as, for example, sodas and sparkling water are popular with consumers. Many carbonated beverages are prepared at a factory and shipped to stores, where consumers travel to purchase them. Each of the preparation, shipping and travel may contribute to a higher cost per beverage for the consumer. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a beverage carbonation system usable by a consumer in his/her home, for example. This may also be more convenient for a consumer.
Beverage carbonation systems are known in the art. See, for example, United States Patent Application No. 2011/0226343 to Novak et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,081 to Stumphauzer et al.
When exposed to the atmosphere, a carbonated beverage will eventually lose its “freshness” or “go flat”. It is desirable to provide a beverage carbonation system that may be used in the home and allows a user to prepare a carbonated beverage for immediate or later consumption, while still maintaining a sufficient level of carbonation or “freshness” for the later consumption.